


things exactly as they are

by sayounarahitori



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayounarahitori/pseuds/sayounarahitori
Summary: Small studies on the shifting and changing relationship between Doyoung and Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	things exactly as they are

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own challenge, modeled after theme/prompts challenge communities on LJ of old. I'll be writing drabbles/ficlets (probably no more than 1k each) with different themes — the only common thing will be Doyoung & Taeyong in canon (idol) verse. Not sure if they will be all in the same _fic_ universe, though, and definitely not chronological. Rating and tags are subject to change.
> 
> Prompts are taken from 1sentence on LJ, but I might end up combining prompts from different challenges and such.
> 
> Title from [Superconducting Supercolliders](https://archive.org/details/talcat_DCwT).

"Hi," Taeyong says and shuffles nervously.

Dongyoung turns to him, too eager. There's a certain kind of thrill whenever Taeyong seeks him out, one he doesn't particularly want to examine further.

"I… wondered if you would come with me to the dance studio," Taeyong mutters under his breath.

Dongyoung barely resists the urge to laugh. "You know I'm… not a good dancer at all," he says before he can think better of it, and then adds, “Hyung.”

Taeyong's eyes shift, and — well, he knows, Dongyoung is sure; and he is also sure Taeyong realises that his request is a bit random, a bit nonsensical.

"Um. Okay," he says. "I don't have any more classes today," he adds, so as not to come off too happy about it. "Might as well."

Taeyong nods, as if he knew that, and then smiles. Dongyoung can't help but smile back.

On the way to the dance studio, Taeyong is sucking juice out of a carton box, and Dongyoung listens to the familiar squeak of his shoes, and neither of them say much. All sorts of thoughts pass through his mind - like why doesn’t Taeyong invite someone who’s more of a dancer (like Yuta), or who’s known him longer (like Johnny), or maybe someone who'd look at him with stars in their eyes (like Jaehyun). Well… maybe not the last one; Dongyoung finds it hard to imagine Taeyong so shallow, even only having known him for a few months (half a year? Time flows so weirdly here).

It’s not that he thinks that low of himself, or that highly of Taeyong, he just… doesn't understand why the other is so interested in him. If he’s interested. He seems interested.

But then, Dongyoung's own interest can't be explained in a few words either.

It's just a feeling. Or is it? Sometimes he can’t tell — if there’s really some force drawing them together, or if he just latched onto Taeyong in his loneliness. Well, that can’t be right; he’s not really lonely. It’s a bit stupid, the way his mind rushes to overexplain the simple interest in another person. He wonders if Taeyong—

"Here," Taeyong shoves something into Dongyoung's arms, and it turns out to be the juice carton. Strange; he could've sworn they passed by some bins. He stands there, waiting while Taeyong figures out which key is the right one for the practice room, squeezing the carton box until some remains of juice suddenly come out and splash onto Taeyong’s sleeve.

“Oh. Sorry,” Dongyoung says dumbly, and a small part of him suddenly fears that this is when Taeyong is gonna realise that he’s not worth it.

Taeyong laughs, a small, nervous sound. “It’s okay,” he replies and quickly wipes the drops off his sleeve. The stains remain. “Come on.”

The room they enter is dark and unfamiliar, but it’s not like Dongyoung is keeping track of the dance practice rooms. Taeyong seems like he’s been here before, flinging his bag on the floor before finding the light with practiced ease. And then he just… stands there.

“You okay?” Dongyoung asks, finally.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just… nevermind,” Taeyong says quickly, and then, “You sure you have nowhere else to be?”

Dongyoung feels a pang in his chest. “Nowhere at all,” he reassures and goes to sit in the back.

“No-no,” Taeyong protests. “Dance with me.”

Dongyoung huffs. “With all respect, hyung, I’m tired. And I’ve told you, I’m not a dancer.”

“You’re gonna dance,” Taeyong implores, eyes shining. It’s ridiculous, but a part of Dongyoung wants to believe him, aches to put faith in his words. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Dongyoung sighs, stands back up. “You just want me there so you can stand out,” he grumbles.

Taeyong flushes. “It’s not like that.”

It’s cute, how easy it seems to embarrass him. It’s nice, how he doesn’t seems hurt by the accusation in the slightest, either.

It’s only when Dongyoung is next to Taeyong and looks at himself in the mirror — his hair a mess, his t-shirt needing a wash, and his face… best not to talk about it, — that he realises he’s still holding the stupid juice carton. Taeyong notices his pause and then laughs, the way he does all the time, at least around Dongyoung — uncertain and kinda sweet. Any resentment Dongyoung might have had for Taeyong making him carry the stupid thing around vanishes just like that, and he just locates a bin in the corner of the room and carries it there.

The deed done, he returns to his place next to Taeyong, and they find each other’s eyes from the mirror.

“So what is it?” Dongyoung asks, after a moment of silence.

“Right,” Taeyong mumbles. “Well… watch, first, I guess? I would like your opinion… if you don’t mind.”

Dongyoung shakes his head, then nods for the good measure. Taeyong smiles slightly, turns the music on.

It’s exciting, watching him dance — it would be more pleasant if it wasn’t undercut by the thought that he’ll have to repeat this soon.

It’s not that Dongyoung dislikes dancing, but sometimes it’s a bit frustrating that he has to try and train something he knows he will never be really good at when he could be practicing something with more potential, something he loves with all his heart. Still. They all have to make sacrifices. The idea of the stage is enticing, tempting enough for him to drop anything and be here. Here, next to someone who, if the rumours are to be believed, used to suck at dancing as much as Dongyoung. He finds it hard to believe. In his mind, talent still weighs too much to be bulldozed over with hard work.

There’s something here, though. In this practice room, with a boy whose presence changes the more he throws himself into the dance, fingers sticky from the juice, Dongyoung thinks he can try. As long as he’s not alone, maybe it can be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boldmoonwalk) / [cc](curiouscat.me/boldmoonwalk)
> 
> check out [dotae fan week](https://twitter.com/dotaefanweek) on twitter!


End file.
